<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Session by pweasenosubtweet (BratscheCube)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117186">Study Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratscheCube/pseuds/pweasenosubtweet'>pweasenosubtweet (BratscheCube)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex at the House of Lamentation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Satan, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Default name MC, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling (kinda), Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Spit As Lube, why is that a specific tag lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratscheCube/pseuds/pweasenosubtweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki needs help studying for a math test. Satan has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex at the House of Lamentation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lunchtime. Morning classes had been and gone, and the perpetual Devildom moonlight streamed through the tall windows of the cafeteria, illuminating the tables and making everything look (almost) comfortable. Yuuki settled down in his usual spot at the table nearest the wall, trying to ignore the fact he had a math test to study for tomorrow and the beginnings of a splitting headache.</p><p>“Why do demons even need to learn math?”, he grumbled quietly, as he removed his lunch from his backpack. It really didn’t help that he needed to do well on this test, considering his currently rather precarious standing grade-wise in the class. Shuddering at the thought of what Lucifer might do to him if he started to fail, he wondered what could be done to avoid such a fate. Maybe he should ask Satan if he had any materials from the class?</p><p>“No, there’s no way Satan of all people would own study guides,” Yuuki muttered, poking listlessly at his food. “Still, it’s probably better to ask and be rejected than to not ask and have Lucifer string me up in the entrance hall.” </p><p>Speaking of which, normally at least one of the brothers would have joined him for lunch by this point. And yet, after quickly scanning the cafeteria, Yuuki didn’t see a single one of them.  “Oh, there must be a student council meeting today,” he thought to himself. Well, it didn’t really matter in the long run, since he could always ask Satan about the books later in the day. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, Satan! Wait up!”</p><p>Yuuki, in his infinite wisdom, had neglected to approach Satan during their shared afternoon philosophy class, and was now reduced to chasing after the blond through the halls of RAD, trying to get him to look up from whatever book he was currently engrossed in.</p><p>“Oh, Yuuki!” Satan spun on his heel, shutting the book and tucking it under his arm. “Sorry, did you need something?” Was it just Yuuki’s imagination, or did Satan look somewhat flustered at his presence? No, he must be seeing things. In the months Yuuki had spent living at the House of Lamentation, he had never known Satan to be anything less than composed, even when he was angry.</p><p>“Yeah, um…” Yuuki trailed off, trying to phrase his question in a way that didn’t make him sound like a <em>total</em> dunce. </p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Satan asked, cocking his head, a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, sorry.” Yuuki replied, chuckling softly. Why was this so damn awkward? “Anyway, I was wondering if you happen to have any study materials for Intermediate Trigonometry? I’m having some trouble understanding the current unit, and--”</p><p>“And you’re afraid of what Lucifer will do to you if you start to fail the class?” Satan asked, cutting him off, a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah…” Yuuki replied, smiling sheepishly. Had it been that obvious? “Anyway, it’s alright if you don’t, I just thought you would be the most likely to still have them.”</p><p>“I have to check, but I think I may have kept my notes from when I took that class.” </p><p>“Okay, great, thanks. That’d be a big help.” Yuuki beamed at Satan, who turned away slightly. Was that a hint of a blush on his face? Yeah, something was definitely up with him. Well, he could always ask Satan about it later.</p><p>-</p><p>Later that evening, Yuuki was relaxing in his room (decidedly not studying for his math test), when his D.D.D. pinged from where he had left it charging. Picking it up, a message from Satan flashed across the screen.</p><p>“Hey, come to the library. I’ve got some of my old study materials.”</p><p>Pausing only to fire back a quick “OK!” emote, Yuuki left his room and walked quickly through the halls of the House of Lamentation until he arrived at the library. Upon entering, he found Satan seated in one of the plush armchairs in the room, idly flipping through a stack of papers. He looked up and smiled as Yuuki made his way toward him.</p><p>“Luckily for you, I did save my notes from that class.” he said, offering them up to Yuuki. “I hope they help.”</p><p>Taking the notes from Satan’s outstretched hand, Yuuki settled into the chair opposite Satan’s with the full intent of studying, only to realise very quickly how grossly out of his depth he was with this kind of material. Seriously, why’d he even agree to take this class? He spent several minutes silently contemplating just how screwed he was, unaware of the way Satan began to fidget and look like he wanted to say something.</p><p>Satan, however, said nothing, and the two sat in ambivalent silence, until Yuuki was drawn out of his math-induced stupor by the sound of him getting up, evidently planning to leave the brunette to his solitude. </p><p>“Well, if that’s all you need, I’m going back to my room.” remarked the blond with a casual wave.</p><p>“Actually, if you don’t mind…” God, this was embarrassing. “Could you stay for one sec and explain this concept to me? I’m still not exactly getting it.”</p><p>A surprised expression crossed Satan’s face for a brief moment, but a blushy smile quickly replaced it as he crossed the length of the room to peer over Yuuki’s shoulder at the section he was gesturing to.</p><p>“So, my question is, if you find the length of the segment here…” he trailed off as he noticed Satan staring not at the paper, but instead directly at him. He barely had enough time to process what was happening before Satan crushed their lips together, the force nearly knocking Yuuki out of the chair.</p><p>It wasn’t a <em>great</em> kiss, but it certainly beat trying to understand inane trigonometric concepts. Then again, he hadn’t expected this from Satan of all people. <em>I guess this might partially explain why he looked so flustered at RAD today...</em> Yuuki thought to himself, in between steadying himself on the chair and leaning into the kiss.</p><p>After what felt like a small eternity (but was probably only about a minute or so) the two finally separated. A deep blush had spread across Satan’s face, and he fidgeted with the ornate carving on the top of the chair, seemingly unsure of whether or not to entwine his fingers in Yuuki’s hair. He took a breath to steady himself, and spoke:</p><p>“Listen, Yuuki, I can’t just sit back and let all my brothers have their way with you. I tried to sit and wait this out, but I need you… now.” Even with the heady atmosphere, Yuuki managed to crack a smile. </p><p>“Oho, is the Avatar of Wrath showing off his jealous side over me? I’m flattered.” </p><p>Satan said nothing, but in the next moment green eyes met green eyes, and the look in Satan’s told Yuuki everything he needed to know, even without words being exchanged. He leaned in again, and without breaking the kiss, pulled Satan onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“So, what do you say?” Satan said breathily, looking up at the fawn-haired boy. “I understand if you refuse.”</p><p>Yuuki didn’t even have to think for a moment. “Well, okay.” He began to rub the growing bulge forming in Satan’s jeans, the forwardness of which was almost enough to shock the blond out of his arousal. </p><p>“What, in here?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“Well, why not? You’re clearly in no state to walk, and besides, you know as well as I do that no one comes in here at this time of night.”</p><p>“But if--”</p><p>“But if you make too much noise, someone might decide to investigate and find us in here, discovering me and you like this… would you like that?” Yuuki purred, cutting Satan off, his voice husky with arousal.</p><p>Satan squirmed at the combination of verbal and physical teasing, a sight that Yuuki never knew he needed to see until it was happening on his lap. Reaching into the blond’s pants with one hand to grasp at the bare flesh of his ass, Yuuki felt him melt in his arms, his breathing getting heavier as the tent in his pants grew even more pronounced.</p><p>“P-Please, Yuuki…” he panted, his voice coming in between ragged moans. “I need… you inside me.”</p><p>If there was any doubt that Yuuki was hard before, well, it was gone now. Leaning in to kiss Satan again, now more intensely, Yuuki began to strip both himself and Satan, getting as far as removing the blond’s blue jacket and his own grey outerwear before realising that in the event that someone did walk in on them, it would probably be a better look if they weren’t both <em>completely</em> naked.</p><p>Removing Satan’s belt and casually tossing it to the side, Yuuki turned him around so he could brace himself against the back of the chair, eliciting a needy glance from Satan over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Yuuki remarked, with what was becoming his trademark smirk. Pulling down Satan’s pants just enough to expose his ass to the dry library air, Yuuki took a moment to savor his prize: the round globes of Satan’s ass, hiding a perfectly tight, pink, hole right between them.</p><p>Yuuki chuckled, and in a low voice said “Hmhm, you don’t know what you’re in for, pretty boy.” With that, he dropped to his knees and started to eat the blond out, drawing forth a noise from him that was somewhere between a moan and a strangled scream.</p><p>“What did I say about being too loud?” Yuuki said, drawing himself back and affecting an air of sternness.</p><p>“S-sorry, it was just… unexpected,” the blond replied, clearly already close to exploding. “It won’t happen again, so please, keep going,” the desperation in his voice readily apparent. </p><p>Without another word, Yuuki returned to tongue-fucking the demon, all the while idly palming at his own, still-clothed erection.</p><p>For a long time there was no sound in the library except for Satan’s heavy breathing and soft moaning, and the lewd sound of Yuuki’s tongue lapping at the demon’s hole. Steadily, however, as Yuuki’s licking grew more intense, Satan found it increasingly hard to stay quiet, and as soon as Yuuki started to run a finger down the underside of his twitching cock, he felt the telltale signs of impending orgasm.</p><p>“Yuuki, please, yes, I’m gonna…” That was all the cue Yuuki needed. Ignoring Satan’s moans of protest, he stood up and, finally freeing his achingly hard cock from the confines of his pants, lubed himself up with spit and positioned himself in front of Satan’s twitching entrance.</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re not gonna get to cum until I do.” Planting a gentle kiss on the back of Satan’s neck to placate him, Yuuki brushed the head of his dick against Satan’s hole, and began to push inside him. Feeling the blond tense up at the intrusion, the fawn-haired boy leaned over and murmured into his ear: “Relax babe, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Satan shuddered at the combined sensation of the teasing and Yuuki slowly yet surely pushing his cock inside of him. “Fuck, you’re big,” he muttered through gritted teeth, after Yuuki had slipped his whole length inside of him.</p><p>“No, you’re just tight,” Yuuki shot back, clearly enjoying just how warm Satan’s walls felt around his cock. An experimental rocking of his hips sent a shudder through Satan’s whole body as Yuuki’s dick rubbed against the sensitive spot deep inside him, and it took every ounce of strength in Satan’s body not to cry out in ecstasy.</p><p>They stayed in this position for a while, with Yuuki rocking teasingly and Satan remaining as quiet as he could, but it wasn’t long before the fawn-haired boy leaned against Satan and whispered in his ear, somewhat selfishly, “Can I move?”</p><p>Satan paused for a moment, feeling very small underneath Yuuki, despite the lack of notable size difference between the two.</p><p>“Yes… p-please fuck me.”</p><p>Yuuki didn’t have to be told twice. Within what seemed like an instant he had pulled almost all the way out of Satan, leaving the blond feeling completely empty, but then in the very next second he had slammed back in, making the blond moan involuntarily, other members of the house be damned.</p><p>Sighing in pleasure as Satan gradually got used to taking his cock, Yuuki quickly established an unforgiving rhythm, pistoning in and out of him and revelling in the delightfully sinful noises his dick elicited from the demon.</p><p>Considering just how fast he was moving and just how good Satan felt around him, it was remarkable how long Yuuki lasted, but after a solid few minutes of pounding, Yuuki did feel his balls beginning to tighten up in preparation for the inevitable climax.</p><p>“Fuck, Satan…” he panted, his voice finally breaking, “I’m gonna cum, w-where do you--”</p><p>“Inside.”</p><p>The majority of Satan’s vocalizations since they had gotten down to business had been incoherent half-sentences, interrupted by moans and pants, but this answer was remarkably cogent, as if he had been preparing to beg Yuuki for his seed from the moment he entered the library. It was this crystal-clear answer that drove Yuuki over the edge, as he buried himself with a loud cry inside Satan’s ass and shot rope after rope of cum, the feeling of which in turn brought the blond over his edge, his dick spraying wildly and coating both his torso and the chair below in hot, sticky demon cum.</p><p>After the pair rode out their orgasms together, Yuuki pulled Satan into a warm, sweaty, embrace, leaning against the coffee table nearby for support. They sat like this for a while, enjoying each other’s company in silence, save the crackling of the library fireplace. Eventually though, Yuuki did speak up.</p><p>“Hey, Satan?” The blond merely perked up a bit, clearly too exhausted to speak much. “I’m not complaining or anything, but can I ask <em>why</em> you just decided to make out with me like that without any prior conversation?”</p><p>Satan sat for a moment, and then responded. “To be honest, I really wasn’t sure what I was feeling until I saw you up close like that. After that, it was like... my body just moved on it’s own.”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” Yuuki paused for a moment, unsure of how to react. “Well, based on your reaction, can I assume there’ll be a next time?”</p><p>In the firelight, Satan smiled. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>The fawn-haired boy chuckled. “Well, that aside, we really should hurry and clean up before your cum soaks into the chair upholstery.”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” said the blond, stretching and getting up from Yuuki’s lap. “I believe you had a math test to study for?”</p><p>At these words, any and all post-sex afterglow Yuuki had been enjoying quickly evaporated. </p><p>“Ah, fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to finish this instead of sleeping</p><p>The first part of a series, in which MC will have no strings attached sex with each of the demons in turn, because I'm a terrible and horny person</p><p>Comments are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>